The present invention relates to an air-fuel ratio control apparatus for a gasoline engine by which smooth acceleration can be carried out while keeping an air-fuel ratio constant even when acceleration is abruptly carried out, and more specifically, to an air-fuel ratio control apparatus suitable for an automobile gasoline engine having a fuel injection system.